Lauren & Peter- Kiss
by Jabi07
Summary: Lauren and Peter are back home and are moved in the Branning household as a proper family but will it all be happy family's or will things become too much?


Lauren & Peter- Kiss

Part One- Leave

Lauren and Peter felt drained of energy as soon as they sunk into the sofa both in each other's arms looking around at their family home,

"So you worried bout your dad at all?" Peter asks understanding how difficult it must of been for max to move out of his own home,

"I was Peter but speaking with him earlier reassured me...you sure that your alright being back here?" Peter smiles lightly over at his girlfriend nodding his head slowly,

"This is always home I guess and I am going to forgive Bobby as he would never intentionally hurt her" Lauren takes her hand into his and kisses his cheek,

"Peter Beale your a good person. And the best father!" Peter beams with pride when suddenly through the monitor Noah's cries came loudly through making them both groan lightly,

"I'll get him babe you put your feet up!" Peter says as he goes upstairs and enters the smallest bedroom whilst downstairs just as Lauren is about to get comfy heard a knock on the door,

"Stace? Uh come on in" Lauren lets Stacey inside as they enter the lounge both silently taking in each other's appearance,

"How far gone then?"

"Four months. Listen I came round to let you know that I'm concerned for Abi"

"Abi? Why what's happened?"

"Ben...he was caught by me and Abi cheating on her"

"What?! How could he do that?! But wait how come she's still with the Mitchell's then?!"

"Because she's denying that it happened...she told me that she was handling it and that I forget what I saw" Lauren stood stunned as Abi was never someone who stood for being treated badly,

"Lauren?"

"Sorry just bit confused...it doesn't like abs that's all!"

"I know that is why I'm concerned bout her" Lauren and Stacey are joined by Peter carrying a much calmer Noah,

"Oh hey Stacey! Everything alright?"

"Not really my Sister is needing my help uh can you manage on your own for a bit?!" Peter nods firmly knowing that it must of been something big as Lauren and Stacey rush out the house. Lauren knocked impatiently onto the Mitchell's door making an annoyed Phil swing the door open,

"What is it Lauren?!"

"Like to speak with my sister thanks!" Lauren says barging past and entering the lounge,

"Lauren?! Your back!" Abi beams pulling herself into her sister making Lauren hold her tightly,

"Yeah we are in our house dad rented it to us. Uh listen we need to have a chat Abs"

"Come on through to the kitchen" Abi leads on through to the kitchen and sit themselves down Lauren leaning closer and taking Abi's hands into her own,

"Abs Stacey came over and told me what happened..."

"You what?! How dare she?!"

"Oh before you get mad she is worried about you like I am Sis question is what you still doing here?!" Abi broke into tears shaking her head,

"I promised Ben that I would still pretend to be together...he is petrified of Phil finding out!" Lauren grits her teeth together annoyed that Ben manipulated her sisters caring nature,

"And what do you get back abs? Cause all I see is an unhappy person! Abs he hurt you and betrayed you!" Abi nods her head tears being wiped away with the back of her hand,

"I know. Where would I even go though Lauren?"

"Where do you think abs? With me back home with us your family!" Abi bit her lip looking unsure,

"Ben will have to tell the truth"

"It's bout time he did Abi"

Peter sat waiting up for Lauren when he heard the door closing as Lauren and a sad looking Abi entered the lounge,

"Oh I was so worried babe!" Peter says hugging Lauren and kissing her forehead,

"Sorry Peter. Uh Abi is living back here with us now" Peter beams warmly at Abi,

"Aw nice to know that there's another help in hand with Noah!" Abi smiles lightly,

"I better get unpacked. Uh night guys I'm glad that your back"

"Night Abs!" Lauren huddled closer into Peter watching her tired sister carry her bags upstairs,

"Ben really hurt her Peter"

"Our Ben why what's he done?"

"He cheated on her. With another boy" Peter looked shocked and just as annoyed as Lauren as they both knew that Abi really needed their support and love. Lauren and Peter lay side by side in their bed both unable to sleep,

"You know what maybe I should take her to an open uni day?" Lauren suggests deep in thought,

"Yeah but she already had an offer"

"Yes but she stupidly turned it down...I just want my annoyingly intelligent sister back" Peter pulls her into his arms,

"Oh and she will be back Lauren but she needs to figure things out herself. All you can do is show your love and support"

"Yeah your right. Sometimes your way to smart for me you know"

"Oh you've just realised that babe!"

"Oi! Watch it mister I said sometimes!" They kissed goodnight and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
